Hunted
by Fantasy Fangirl 32
Summary: Gogo and Hiro are both being followed by a mysterious killer, with the intent of murdering them both
1. Prologue

**Hey Hiro. Somebody is trying to kill me. I thought I would tell you, since somebody is probably trying to do the same thing to you.**

 **-Gogo**

I sent that text approximately two hours and six minutes before I got shot.

It's a long story.

How I figured this out…

 _Also_ long story.

I mean, I'm not used to people trying to kill me. I mean, people trying to kill _Hiro_ is a lot more common than you would think, but…

I sent the text while I was in school, in the middle of nerd lab session. I'd actually found out the fact that somebody was trying to kill me a few days ago. I'd only found out about the thing with Hiro this morning.

I thought I should give him a fair warning.


	2. Chapter 1

I shut down my phone just as Honey came over.

"Hey Gogo. What were you doing?"

"Texting Hiro…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

She frowned. "Really? Why do you look so panicked?"

I shrugged. "School stuff."

"Gogo… you like you just heard we had to save the world again or something."

"No, it's not that."

She sighed. I guess she took that as indication to shut up. She left me alone.

A few minutes later, Hiro came running over to my station. "Gogo!"

I glanced over at him.

He tossed me his phone. I caught it. Open on the screen was my text.

"Explanation?" he asked.

I glanced around. "Here is a bad place, Hiro…"

"Gogo, you just sent me a text saying somebody is trying to _kill_ you!"

I put my hand over his mouth. "Not so loud!" After a minute, I let him go again. "Just… this isn't common knowledge, okay?"

"You didn't tell Honey?"

"No."

"Let's go to my lab. You can explain there."

"Sure."

We got up, and went to Hiro's lab. He locked the door, then turned around as I sat in the chair by his desk.

"So what's the panic?"

I took a deep breath, then began explaining. "The _panic_ is that I just saved your _life_ this morning…"

"How?"

"Shut up and I'll tell you."

"Fine."

"What did I just say, Hamada?"

He gave me a look that said, _That's a rhetorical question, isn't it_.

I nodded. "Thank you. So anyways, I found this out maybe three or four days ago-"

Hiro decided to interrupt me again.

"And you didn't tell anybody until now?!"

"It's only my life at risk. It didn't concern you guys."

"Didn't concern us?! Gogo, you're one of our friends, it _totally_ concerns us!"

"No it doesn't. It didn't until you got brought into this. So anyways, the guy that tried to shoot me three or four days ago-" I saw his mouth open, and held up my hand to silence him. "Do _not_ ask, I'll get to that." His mouth closed again, and I kept going. "Anyways, I saw that guy following you while you were going to school. So I dropped something on his head."

"You _what_?!"

"I climbed up into an abandoned apartment building, and dropped a rock on his head, _listen_ when I'm talking to you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Only you…"

"Yes, only me! Now do you _want_ me to explain?"

He nodded.

"Anyways, that's all I know so far."

"That's _it_?! Do you know who the guy is? Or why he wants to kill you?"

"No, and no."

Hiro sighed. "That makes no sense whatsoever."

"You asked."

He rolled his eyes. "We should go tell the others-"

I stopped him immediately. "No! No don't!"

"Why not?! Gogo, they need to know."

"No they don't."

"Gogo, if-"

"Let me handle this, okay?"

"Let you handle it."

"Yes."

"And I'm supposed to trust you here?"

"Another yes. Are you going to tell or not?"

"Well-"

I sighed. "Hiro, let me put it this way. If we tell our friends, that could put them in danger. We need to keep this between us."

"Fine…"

I sighed, and got up, walking back out of Hiro's lab.

And in one hour, I was most likely going to get shot.


	3. Chapter 2

**So do you have any idea who the person might be?**

 **No.**

 **Any theories?**

 **Hiro stop texting me, I'm in the middle of class!**

 **You texted me in the middle of class.**

 **It was important then.**

 **And it's not now?!**

 **No.**

 **You make no sense.**

 **I know.**

I shut off my phone before Hiro could send me more texts.

School was normal. I mean, as normal as it can be when I can't focus because I'm worried about what's going on, and have no idea…

Not that I normally pay attention- wait, what?

I ended up walking back to the dorms ahead of Honey today. Mostly because… I don't know, I felt like it?

Probably a bad idea.

But if she had been with me…

Anyways, I was maybe halfway back, and I heard somebody behind me. I turned around, and found a gun pointed straight at my head.

"Don't move, kid," the person with the gun said.

My brain screamed, _MOVE! NOW!_

I listened to my brain.

And bolted.

I heard a BANG behind me, and a chunk of concrete was blown off a building behind me.

BANG!

Closer now.

Missed me twice.

 _Please please please don't let me get shot…_

BANG!

I pulled myself around a corner, and stayed there, heart pounding.

 _This is the second time…_

I tried to steady my heart beat and fast short breaths. I was fine… fine…

"Got you."

Something metal against the back of my head.

I went to turn around again, but stopped when I heard a click.

As in the sound of a gun being loaded.

"You try and run again, and I'll put a hole in your head," the voice warned. The gun moved away from my head, but I knew it was there still.

 _RUN!_

My brain has a death wish.

I still went to move.

And several things happened at once.

There was a loud BANG! I felt extreme pain, like I was being stabbed with a white-hot knife. Then I collapsed to the ground as the world went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Honey's POV

Gogo had left early, without me. I packed up my stuff, and headed after her. Then I heard loud bangs, coming from the direction our dorm was in.

Immediately, I began to panic.

Gogo…

I ran in that direction.

"Gogo?" I called. Then, when she didn't answer, "Gogo!"

"Honey…"

"Where are you?!"

"Right…"

Right around the side of the building, Gogo was lying on the ground. And-

Ohmygosh is that blood?!

What happened?!

I dropped to my knees next to her. "Ohmygosh… ohmygosh…" I managed to get my phone out. "We need to call the hospital!"

Gogo grabbed my wrist. "No."

"Gogo, you're hurt!"

"It's fine… Just don't, Honey."

I put my phone back in my purse. "Can you move at all?"

She glared at me. "No, I'm lying here because I like it."

"Okay, okay…" I sighed. "What happened to you?"

"Shot…"

"What?!"

"You heard me…"

"Where?!"

Gogo glanced at her shoulder, which she was holding tightly with one of her hands. "There."

"I should call-"

"No. Call Baymax."

"Gogo, Baymax isn't-"

"Call Baymax."

I sighed. "Fine."

"And Hiro."

"Why?"

"I'll explain… when he gets here…" she sighed.

I called Baymax and Hiro on my phone. Once I had hung up, I turned back to Gogo. "They're coming."

"Good…" she sighed. Then her eyes rolled back, and she passed out.

Gogo's POV

When I woke up again, we were in Honey and my dorm room. I was lying on the couch, with Baymax next to me. Baymax was doing something with my shoulder, which was completely numb, and Hiro and Honey were having a quiet argument.

"You didn't tell me she got shot!" Hiro whispered to Honey.

"I thought it would be better if you would come so I could explain it here…"

"You could have at least told me!"

"Hiro…" I muttered.

Instantly Hiro and Honey were next to me.

"You're awake!" Honey said.

"Thank you for that obvious statement…" I said under my breath.

"You okay?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You have lost large quantities of blood. I would recommend going to a hospital," Baymax commented.

My eyes widened. "No! No, I'm fine."

"Gogo, You should…" Honey sighed.

What they're ganging up on me now?!

I sighed. "I don't need to."

"Yes you do."

Hiro now.

Great… I'm being teamed up on…

"But first, I want to know what happened," Honey added.

"I got shot," I said. I know, very specific.

"By who?"

"Same idiot that tried to kill me before… and Hiro…"

Honey looked between the two of us. "WHAT?!"

And right then, my shoulder started throbbing. I gasped, and glanced over at where Baymax had completely wrapped my shoulder. Already the bandage was getting soaked with my blood.

"Recent news…" I sighed. Suddenly I felt very lightheaded.

"Whoa, don't pass out again," Hiro said.

"What makes you think I'm going to pass out?"

"Well, your eyes just glazed over, so…"

"Oh…"

"You really should go to the hospital…" Honey muttered.

"No, I'm fine…"

What I didn't mention was that the world was spinning, and I was lightheaded, and my shoulder was throbbing and hurt a lot…

Yeah, I just left that out…

But I'm fine, really.

I mean, it's not like I'm dying or anything.

I just got shot, it's not that big a deal…

I glanced over at Baymax, and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I am calling a hospital."

"Baymax-"

"I would recommend going to a hospital to allow your shoulder to heal. Otherwise, your injury could become worse."

"Baymax…"

"Listen to him, Gogo," Honey said.

"No…"

"Seriously," Hiro added.

I looked between the two of them. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No!" They both said at the same time.

I sighed. "Fine…"

"Good."

"But I swear, I'm fine."

And having said that, I passed out again


	5. Chapter 4

**Honey's POV**

Gogo spent a good five days in the hospital. Whenever we came to see her, she went from being, well… normal Gogo, to being like get-me-out-of-here. Also she was always asking me how Hiro was. She was _really_ worried about him, for some reason.

Finally, she got out of the hospital. For the first few days, she wouldn't let Hiro leave her sight. After the fifth day, when he literally told her to stop following him or he would make her stop, she stopped following him.

Well, she actually had a yelling battle with him first.

 _Then_ she left him alone.

Then day six something else happened.

We were working in our labs, when there was an explosion sound from somewhere in the lab. Gogo glanced over at me, like, _any idea what that was?_

 _No idea, but it wasn't my fault!_

There was another explosion, followed by a third that was louder than the first two. Right after that, somebody screamed.

Hiro.

Gogo's head snapped around. "Hiro!"

I started in that direction too, but Gogo grabbed my arm. "No. Don't."

"Why?!" I demanded.

"You'll get hurt."

"And you won't?"

"What makes you think I'm going that way?"

I sighed. "Gogo, I know you, and I know you will."

"Fair enough. Just don't."

She let go of my arm, and sprinted in the direction the explosions had come from. A minute later, there was a fourth explosion, and I heard Gogo scream.

Then complete silence.

I ran in the direction the two had gone. The explosions had come from the direction of Hiro's lab, so I ran there first. The door was open slightly. I pushed it all the way open, and ran inside.

The first thing I noticed was the huge hole in the wall. The entire place was also completely trashed.

And Hiro and Gogo had both disappeared.

There was nothing to suggest where they might have gone, or what happened. They were both just… gone.

 _Ohmygosh… ohmygosh…_

Two of my best friends just _disappeared_. I don't know what happened to them. What am I supposed to do?

My phone buzzed. I jumped in surprise. Then I pulled it out. There was an unread text on it, that had been sent just a minute or two ago.

Gogo.

 _Ohmygosh!_

I opened it, hoping that it would tell me what happened, or something.

Instead, it was really short.

One word.

 **Don't.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Gogo's POV**

I wish I could have given Honey a better warning… But I only had time to send that text before Hiro and I both got knocked out.

I still don't know what happened either. One minute I was with Hiro, the next minute everything went black, and then I woke up again later with a headache.

I sat up, rubbing my head, and flinching slightly. _Ow…_

Hiro was next to me, still unconscious. He looked okay, which was relieving. If he had been hurt at all…

Hiro coughed suddenly, jerked up. I pushed him back down.

"Gogo? Where are we?" he asked.

"No idea," I admitted.

"What happened to your head?"

I touched my head, and flinched again. "I honestly don't know… but it hurts… I'm fine though," I added quickly.

Hiro sighed. "Any idea what happened?"

"That's the problem, I don't…" I sighed. I winced as my head started throbbing again.

Hiro sat up again. "You're okay, right?"

"I'll live."

"You're not."

"No, I'm honestly okay."

"How about your head?"

"Just because my head hurts doesn't mean I'm not okay!"

"That's not what you've told me before…"

"I'm _fine_ Hiro."

The door of the room opened. Immediately, I pushed Hiro behind me. It was the same guy that had shot me.

"Alright, that's enough time for both of you." he gestured at Hiro. "You, get over here."

No movement from Hiro.

The guy rolled his eyes, and pulled out his gun. Instead of aiming it at Hiro, he pointed it at me.

"I said get over here, or I'll shoot her."

Slowly, Hiro came out from behind me.

"Hiro, no-" I started.

He didn't listen to me. Instead, he followed the guy. A minute later, the door closed again.

It was just me.

I leaned back against the wall, gently touching my shoulder where I had been shot the first time. It didn't hurt anymore, just faintly when I touched it. Other than that, I was fine.

Except for my head.

But that wasn't the worst. I've been hurt more than that.

A minute later, I fell asleep.

" _Hiro, get behind me!"_

" _Gogo-"  
_ " _Just_ stay behind me _."_

 _BANG._

 _A bullet shot past my head, cutting it along the side._

" _I'm fine!" I told Hiro immediately, hearing him breathe in sharply._

" _Did-"_

" _He missed."_

 _BANG._

 _Something fell. I don't even know what it was, but it took me in the head. Right before I blacked out, I grabbed for Hiro's hand. I found it, just as I lost consciousness_.

I woke up again.

 _Where's Hiro…_

Still gone.

I shook my head.

The door opened. I jumped to my feet. There was a clink, and the door slammed again.

I hesitated. _What was that?_

I walked over to the door. Lying just inside was a gun.

I didn't know who had given me that, but I could escape now.

I grabbed it. It only took two shots at the door to make it work. The door swung open, and I cautiously walked out into the hallway, gun ready.

A minute later I heard footsteps. I loaded the gun with a click, and was shocked to hear a second click. Whoever it was also had a gun.

I tensed, waiting.

The person came around the corner.

BANG!

I shot my gun.

BANG!

Whoever it was shot theirs.

I yelled as the bullet took me in the shoulder. At the same time, the other person also yelled as my bullet hit them.

My heart froze.

The other person spoke first. "Gogo-"

"Ohmygosh…" I dropped the gun, just as his dropped to the floor. Already, blood was flowing from a wound that I had just made.

I should have looked.

Or at least waited-

I-

I shot Hiro.


	7. Chapter 6

A minute later, he collapsed to the ground. I ran to his side. "Hiro… oh my gosh… Hiro…"

"I hit you…" he muttered weakly.

"It's not as bad as you are…"

"You're-"

"I'm _fine_. Where did I hit you?!"

"S-side…"

"Ohmygosh…"

He groaned, His breathing sounded like it was slowing.

I almost started sobbing. "What do I do…"

"Gogo… what about you…"

"You're dying. Now shut up and stop worrying about me!" I replied. I already could feel tears running down my face, even though I tried to force them back. _He can't die. He can't_.

 _If he dies it's my fault._

"Imnot dying…" he muttered. "Tired though…"

"No," I ordered. "You have to stay with me, Hiro. Please."

"Trying…"

I did my best to stop the blood flow, but I know _nothing_ about this stuff…

 _If Tadashi were here… or Baymax…_

Hiro's eyes started closing again.

"No Hiro… no…"

"Lay off Gogo…" he muttered.

"You are _not_ dying on me," I snapped.

"Imnot gonna die…" he shook his head.

"Don't move."

"I'm fine…"

"Shut up, stop talking."

He muttered something else that I didn't hear.

"What?"

"I thought you told me to shut up…"

"Hiro…"

"I-" he broke off, coughing for a minute. Then he let his head drop back to the ground. His eyes started closing again.

"No Hiro stay awake," I told him.

"Imtired…"

"No, stop Hiro."

 _What am I supposed to do…_

 _He needs to get to a hospital_.

 _Now_.

 _Not that I could get him there…_

 _Not in time at least…_

"Gogo…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not gonna die…"

"You'd better not…"

He closed his eyes again.

After a minute, he didn't open them again.

"Hiro…"

No answer.

"Hiro!"

His eyes opened slightly.

"Oh my gosh…"

"Gogo…"

"Hiro, you're going to be fine," I insisted. "I swear, I'll figure something out."

"Gogo, you're hurt too…" he muttered.

"So are you. And you're hurt worse."

"Just…"

"I'm not giving up on you," I replied.

He sighed. "Gogo…"

"I swear…"

"If I die… just…"

"You're not going to die, Hiro."

"Let me finish my sentence."

"You're not going to die."

"Maybe…" he laughed weakly. "I'm sorry…"

I was sobbing now. _There has to be something…_

"Dashi…" Hiro muttered. His eyes closed again.

"Hiro… No. You can't die..."

He didn't answer me still.

"No… Hiro…"

Nothing.

He didn't move at all.

"Hiro!" I shook his shoulder slightly. He didn't react still. His eyes stayed closed.

"No…" I started sobbing even harder.

He didn't move at all. He barely seemed to even be breathing anymore.

He was dying.

A minute later, I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Then, probably not at all. It was dead silent, except for my sobs.

"Hiro… what did I do to you…" I whispered eventually. There was no answer, not that I needed one. I already knew the answer.

He was either close to dying, or dead, and I couldn't do _anything_.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** **Sorry, I wasn't able to update thanks to site not working. The Amazing Cat, thanks a million for reading and reviewing this! It means a lot to me! Okay, here's your update.**

I slowly became aware of the fact that the shoulder where Hiro shot me was throbbing.

 _No. No don't. I swear, Gogo, if you pass out right now… When Hiro needs you the most… I will_ kill _you._

 _Just like you killed Hiro?_ the sarcastic side of me responded.

 _I DIDN'T KILL HIM. He's not dead yet!_

 _He might as well be. It's not like you've done anything!_

 _I've done everything I could!_

 _It's still not enough._

I heard a voice- a familiar one- behind me.

"I have located Gogo."

"B-baymax…?"

"Gogo?!"

"Honey?"

I heard her footsteps, but didn't look up from Hiro. _If they had found us sooner…._

"OHMYGOSH!" Honey shrieked. "OHMYGOSH _HIRO_!"

She dropped to the ground next to him like I was, sobbing. "What happened to him?!"

"He got shot…"

"The guy shot him?!"

"Yes…" I lied.

"And- ohmygosh you got shot too?!"

"Yeah… but…" I glared at her. "Stop it! Hiro could be dying or dead and you're wasting time asking how _I_ am?! Get him out of here, Honey. He needs to get to a hospital _now_. They _might_ be able to save him before it's too late."

"Okay, but-"  
"No! Just shut up and get him out of here!"

"And you?"

"No! Just _get Hiro_."

A minute later, Baymax had picked up Hiro in one arm. Before I could argue, he got me also.

That's all I remember. After that it was all darkness.

 _Hiro…_

 _Ohmygosh where is he…_

I had no idea where I was. I was maybe half conscious. Then black again.

What felt like forever later, I was fully awake. Despite not being supposed to, I demanded that I see Hiro, no matter what. Eventually, the doctors let me, since I was being me, and not giving in. Besides, I was mostly ok. It had just been a shoulder wound, and not too bad either, not as bad as the first time.

It was Hiro I was worried about.

His room was empty for the moment. He was lying in a bed, hooked up to some machine. His eyes were closed, and he honestly looked like he was dead.

But he wasn't.

The machine readings showed there was still some life in him. But just barely.

He had lost too much blood already.

As in, he was in a coma.

"Oh my gosh Hiro…" I sat next to his bed. "I'm so so sorry… I know this is my fault… There are so many things I _should_ have done… I won't be surprised if you never forgive me. That's okay. You can hate me if you want. But you have to wake up. You _can't_ die. I don't care what it takes, I would do _anything_ to bring you back. Anything." I put my hand on his motionless arm. "We need you to come back, Hiro."

I don't even know if he could hear me or not. People have said that people in comas can hear everything that's said to them, they just can't respond. But this was so different… Nothing about him changed at all. He didn't give any indication that he knew I was there. It was hard to believe that he could hear a word I said. It was almost as if he was already gone.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Once again, thanks for reading! If you've read this far, thanks!**

 **The Amazing Cat: Yeah, I update pretty quickly. Thanks for reading my fan fic!**

The door opened softly. I spun around, to see Honey come in. She didn't look surprised to see me here, more like she had expected it.

"Hey Gogo…"

She sat next to me.

I looked away from her.

 _I lied to her. She doesn't know. She thinks the guy shot him._

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"No change…" I sighed.

"It's scary, isn't it? Having him like this…"

I looked over at her. She was crying.

I dropped my head into my hands.

 _I can't hide this from her._

"This is my fault," I said quietly.

"No, you did what you could," she replied.

"You don't understand!" I snapped. "It's not that I couldn't do anything, it's that I was the idiot that shot him!"

Silence.

Honey looked over at me. "You…"

"I shot him," I replied. "It was an accident, and it was stupid of me. We shot each other." My eyes widened. "I am such an idiot!"  
"Gogo…"

"No, we were both probably tricked!" I replied. "So that we would both kill each other!" I groaned. "I am such an _idiot_!"

"No, you're not-" Honey started.

I cut her off. "You don't understand, do you?! You didn't send one of your best friends into a coma! You didn't almost kill him! This is my fault."

She didn't say anything to that, which just made it hurt worse. I mean, what _can_ you say?

I started to sob again.

I didn't even realize that Honey had left until I heard the door close behind her. It was just me and Hiro again.

"Hiro…" I shook my head. "You need to wake up soon. I swear…"

I let my head drop again.

 **Hiro's POV**

 _Wake up_.

 _Wake up!_

I could hear Gogo talking to me. I wanted to tell her that it was okay, I didn't blame her. I mean, I shot her too… The point is, it's not her fault. she didn't mean to shoot me.

I wanted to wake up…

I can't though.

 **Gogo's POV**

Why can't he wake up?!

I haven't left Hiro's side for a good… two days now. He continued to be in a coma, no change, no signal that he might recover. But he _will_ get better. He has to. He just… has to.

I closed my eyes, letting my head drop.

 _BANG!_

My eyes flew open as I looked around wildy. I could have sworn-

No.

I was just imagining it.

Stupid… brain…

Then again… I haven't slept in two days… Almost three…

Not that I'm tired or anything… I mean, I'm not going to sleep until Hiro wakes up.

However long that takes.

Hiro's readings on the machine were dangerously low. They had been higher before, when he just got here, but now they were dropping. Which made no sense. They should have been getting higher, not lower. But they were. Basically, this machine was probably Hiro's only hope at recovering. If it-

The machine made a buzzing noise, and red words played across one of the monitors.

The door opened softly. I spun around, to see Honey come in. She didn't look surprised to see me here, more like she had expected it.

"Hey Gogo…"

She sat next to me.

I looked away from her.

 _I lied to her. She doesn't know. She thinks the guy shot him._

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"No change…" I sighed.

"It's scary, isn't it? Having him like this…"

I looked over at her. She was crying.

I dropped my head into my hands.

 _I can't hide this from her._

"This is my fault," I said quietly.

"No, you did what you could," she replied.

"You don't understand!" I snapped. "It's not that I couldn't do anything, it's that I was the idiot that shot him!"

Silence.

Honey looked over at me. "You…"

"I shot him," I replied. "It was an accident, and it was stupid of me. We shot each other." My eyes widened. "I am such an idiot!"  
"Gogo…"

"No, we were both probably tricked!" I replied. "So that we would both kill each other!" I groaned. "I am such an _idiot_!"

"No, you're not-" Honey started.

I cut her off. "You don't understand, do you?! You didn't send one of your best friends into a coma! You didn't almost kill him! This is my fault."

She didn't say anything to that, which just made it hurt worse. I mean, what _can_ you say?

I started to sob again.

I didn't even realize that Honey had left until I heard the door close behind her. It was just me and Hiro again.

"Hiro…" I shook my head. "You need to wake up soon. I swear…"

I let my head drop again.

 **Hiro's POV**

 _Wake up_.

 _Wake up!_

I could hear Gogo talking to me. I wanted to tell her that it was okay, I didn't blame her. I mean, I shot her too… The point is, it's not her fault. she didn't mean to shoot me.

I wanted to wake up…

I can't though.

 **Gogo's POV**

Why can't he wake up?!

I haven't left Hiro's side for a good… two days now. He continued to be in a coma, no change, no signal that he might recover. But he _will_ get better. He has to. He just… has to.

I closed my eyes, letting my head drop.

 _BANG!_

My eyes flew open as I looked around wildy. I could have sworn-

No.

I was just imagining it.

Stupid… brain…

Then again… I haven't slept in two days… Almost three…

Not that I'm tired or anything… I mean, I'm not going to sleep until Hiro wakes up.

However long that takes.

Hiro's readings on the machine were dangerously low. They had been higher before, when he just got here, but now they were dropping. Which made no sense. They should have been getting higher, not lower. But they were. Basically, this machine was probably Hiro's only hope at recovering. If it-

The machine made a buzzing noise, and red words played across one of the monitors.

 _ **System is shutting down.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Again, thanks! One small warning. I will post two chapters together. Just... read them both. Please.**

 _If that thing dies, Hiro dies with it_.

 _I have to do something._

I ran over to the control monitor. A bunch of coding was displayed across the screen. Also in the top right-hand corner was a timer that said, _**System going down in: 0:50**_.

So 50 seconds.

 _It's not that hard, it's just coding. All you have to do is hack the machine to make it work again._ _It's not that hard._

The only problem is, if I mess up… Hiro dies.

"I wish you could help me with this, Hiro…" I muttered. "Here goes nothing."

I started hacking into it.

Hacking into that machine took a _lot_ more work that it should have… It didn't help that the system was crashing. Oh right, and the time… Which was now-

 _ **System going down in 0:37**_.

Great.

I love having a time limit on my friend's life.

I got back to work on the coding.

0:20.

 _All you have to do is make it work_.

0:15.

I kept typing at it. This was a lot harder than normal, seeing as A, I had a time limit, and B, this machine was _really_ complex…

0:10.

 _When did there get to be only ten seconds left…_

I kept going.

0:09.

0;08.

I finished the coding.

0:07.

0:06.

I checked over the code, making sure it wouldn't crash the thing.

0:05.

I sent the code.

0:04.

0:03.

Still nothing from the machine.

0:02.

 _Why isn't it working?!_

0:01.

0:00.

Out of time.

The entire machine shuddered-

And flickered back on.

I let out a sob of relief. _I did it…_

"That was absolutely terrifying…" I muttered. I dropped back into the chair next to the bed. "That was…" I glanced over at Hiro. "I just saved your life, genius. I hope you're happy."

Still no answer from him.

Not that I expected one.

Hiro let out a soft gasp.

I turned towards him, almost falling. He was still coma-like, but that was the first reaction or _anything_ he'd shown since he'd first been in the coma.

Which meant he was recovering.

The machine let out an incredibly loud beeping noise. Like a warning beep.

At the same time, Hiro's life readings went flat.

"Hiro!" I jumped to my feet.

They stayed flat. No motion.

But that couldn't be right.

Because that would mean that he was-

I can't accept it.

He _can't_ just be dead all of a sudden.

A minute later, the room was full of doctors, and I had to leave. I waited for what seemed like _forever_. Of course, today I had to be the _only one_ here…

Finally, one of the doctors came out of his hospital room.

"So?!" I demanded, jumping up. "Is he-" I couldn't finish the sentence, but the doctor knew what I was asking.

Slowly, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, we couldn't do anything for him."

"What?!"  
"I'm sorry," she said again.

All the doctors filed out of Hiro's room. All of them looked solemn. None of them looked at me.

As soon as they were gone, I ran back in, and collapsed next to the bed, sobbing.


	11. Chapter 10

A while later, I was still there.

"I'm so sorry Hiro…" I said eventually. I don't know why I started talking to him, but I did. "I know this is my fault… I- I just…" I shook my head. "You're a genius, Hiro. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." I fell silent.

"Unbelievable."

My head snapped up.

"It took you me almost _dying_ to get you to admit that?!"

"Hiro?!"

I looked up.

"How are you alive?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Somebody's happy to see me…"

"Just… tell me how you're not dead!"

"It's a Hamada thing." He looked away. "Well… mostly."

Then he freaked out as I hugged him.

"GOGO! Air! Can't… breathe… help me my friend is strangling me!"  
I let go of him. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's okay."

"Hey genius?"

"Yeah?"  
"You are _not_ dying on me like that again!"

"You know I could hear you the whole time, right?" Hiro asked, smiling.

"Yeah…"

"That's the most emotion you've shown since… a while ago."

"I'm aware of that," I replied.

His smile grew. "You were _really_ worried about me, weren't you."

"Yes…" I admitted. Then I glared at him. "What, you think you can just go dying like that and have me _not_ be worried about you?!"

He laughed. "No, probably not."

I shook my head. "You're unbelievable."

"Thank you Gogo."

"I'm just…" I took a breath before adding, "I thought you were _dead_ , Hiro."

"No, I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you."

"You idiot."

"See? You're not _that_ worked up about it."

"Oh shut up!"

No matter how annoying he was...

"I'm glad you're alive," I admitted.

"So am I."

"Wow, you're so..."

"I know."

"Hiro!"

He laughed.

"How are you even alive?" I sighed eventually.

"The machine," he replied. "You managed to make it work, but the readings stopped working."

"But-"

"People in coma's can be very dead-like."

I sighed in relief. "You're not mad at me... are you..."

He laughed. "You only sent me into a coma, how mad can I be?"

I smiled back. "That's what I hoped you would say."


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating! I hit a wall with this one for a while, until I got an idea!**

 **The Amazing Cat: Again, thanks for reading! You're not the only one who I made think Hiro was dead ;)**

 **So now, back to the story!**

 **Gogo's POV**

We made it three days, and neither of us got shot. The guy had basically disappeared from our life.

Not like everything was _perfect_...

For instance, take right now. One of the college kids had Hiro shoved against a wall.

"I thought we made it clear, high schooler," he snapped. " _You_ stay out of my way, _I_ leave you alone, got it?"

"All I did-"

"Was show me up in class!" the kid snapped. "You should control your mouth, Hamada!"

He cracked his knuckles, and Hiro flinched.

"What, scared now?" the kid laughed. "Regretting showing me up yet?"

"I'm surprised you're not more scared," Hiro replied.

"Of what, your friends? You really think they're coming to your rescue?"

I almost laughed. So far, the kid hadn't noticed me.

"Yeah."

"Wow, some 'genius' you are. Having to count on your friends to save you. Some _hero_."

Hiro flinched at the play of words on his name. He _hated_ it when people did that.

The kid drew back his fist to punch Hiro, and I figured it was my turn to intervene. I stepped up behind the guy, and caught his arm before he could bring it forward.

"Touch him, and you're dead," I said evenly.

The kid looked back at me, startled. He pulled his arm out of my grip, and spun around to face me. I gestured with my hand to Hiro. _Get out of here._

"Can't stay out of other people's business, can you?" he snapped.

"Other people's business?" My eyebrows shot up. "You're messing with Hiro. That makes it my business."

The kid hesitated. It helps that I have a reputation for coming to Hiro's rescue every time somebody tries to mess with him.

"You going to leave him alone or not?" I snapped.

That idiot made a _serious_ mistake then. He decided that since he was taller than me, that meant he could take me in a fight.

 _Big_ mistake.

Most people are taller than me.

That doesn't mean that I couldn't take them.

The kid got this look in his eyes, that I knew meant danger.

BANG!

I whirled, as did the kid.

BANG!

Dust flew up near me. The kid disappeared. Probably ran. It was just me.

I spun wildly, trying to figure out where the shots were coming from.

BANG!

The silence.

The dust cleared.

The guy was _right there,_ with a gun, that was pointed right at me.

"Don't try and run, girl. You already know what happens if you do," he warned.

I took a shaky breath, and nodded slightly.

"Now come on, let's go find your other friend."

 _Hiro!_

I took a deep breath, as the guy gestured for me to walk ahead of him. I started forwards.

 _Hiro._

We found him. He was a good ways away. The guy watched him for a minute, his eyes off of me, for once.

 _Now!_

"HIRO RUN!' I screamed.

Hiro heard me. He bolted. At the same time I tried to run, but the guy pulled me back.

"Idiot!" he snapped.

"You're not hurting him," I replied, equally angry.

The guy shook his head, taking a second to glance in the direction that Hiro went in. A minute later, something crashed into my head, and I collapsed as the world went black.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I finally got where I was going on this! Updates will be more frequent!**

 **The Amazing Cat: Yes, that guy** ** _is_** **a freak. I wholeheartedly agree with you!**

Ugh...

My head felt like a good sized wall had fallen on me. Just as I managed to get myself under control, and figure out where I was, there was a sharp jolt, and I hit a wall.

Which allowed me to realize where I was.

The trunk of a van, I guess.

Hiro was next to me, unconscious still. The van jolted again, and I flinched as I hit the wall again.

There was a third jolt, and Hiro woke up as he hit the wall also.

"Gogo? Where are we?" he demanded.

"Van. Car. Thing," I replied. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"Stop talking," the guy's voice came from- probably- the front of the car.

I went to reply sarcastically, but Hiro caught my eye, and shook his head. _Don't_.

I sighed, and shut up.

The rest of the ride was in complete silence. We reached our... destination, you could call it, and the trunk door opened. The guy gestured next to him with the gun.

"Get out, both of you." He glanced at me. "And if you try to run again, this time I'll aim for your heart."

Hiro and I both got out. I kept one of my hands on Hiro's arm.

"Overprotective of him, huh?" the guy laughed. "Relax, if he does what I want, he won't get hurt."

Hiro and I exchanged nervous glances.

"Now move it, both of you."

We were inside some sort of building. It sort of reminded me of the creepy place on the island, where we'd first met Callaghan.

Then again, that was back when we had no idea what was going on, and hadn't gotten used to being superheroes yet.

We reached a section of catwalks, over some sort of machine. The guy gestured at it with his gun.

"See that machine?"

"What _I_ see is a big ugly pile of metal that's haphazardly thrown together," I replied. "If you _want_ to call that a machine, then yes, I do see it."

I felt the gun barrel tap against my back.

"I told you, nothing else from you, or I'll shoot you and use another of your friends," the guy warned.

 _That_ shut me up. I'll do anything for my friends. Even if it meant shutting up just like that...

We reached a second room, and the guy shoved me past Hiro, into the room. He pulled Hiro aside.

"What do you want with him?" I demanded.

"Hamada here is going to finish the machine," he replied.

"What makes you think I would do that?" Hiro replied.

The guy shrugged. "You've got an hour to make it work. If you don't make it work, or don't finish in time, or anything else I don't like, I'll shoot her in the head." He gestured at me. "Got it?"

Hiro gulped, glancing at me for a moment. Then he nodded.

"Good," the guy smirked. "You've got an hour. Remember, finished in that time, or she's dead." He glanced back at me. "Don't worry, you have a part in this too. Once Hamada here finishes it, you'll test it." Then he turned away, back to Hiro. "Clock's ticking. Get started."


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Again, thanks to all that have read and reviewed! It means** ** _so much_** **to me! For once, I'm going to write third person Hiro, which I don't do very often! Enjoy!**

 **The Amazing Cat: You're right again! Evil freak all the way! And as for the machine's purpose, you'll find out soon! ;)**

 **Phinbellafan2298: Thanks for reading and reviewing my fan fics!**

 **Hiro's POV**

Hiro had never worked so hard in all of his life. For once, he didn't try to mess up the guy's plans at all. He just worked as hard as he could. He only had one goal. Make the thing work. He didn't want to risk anything happening to Gogo.

Of course, there was his one major worry, what if this machine would just kill Gogo anyways?

No, he couldn't think like that. Instead, he convinced himself that the only way she had a chance was if he finished it.

He checked the clock on a nearby wall again. Forty five minutes gone?!

He glanced back at the machine, biting his lip. He needed more time!

The machine had _obviously_ been damaged pretty badly. He had no idea what had happened, but it needed more work than he had time for. The best he could hope for was to temporarily make it work.

Because if he didn't, one of his friends would die.

Hiro shuddered, closing his eyes. He could almost hear the fire alarms still, and see the building exploding, taking his brother with it. He had lost Tadashi already. He didn't know what he would do if he lost one of his friends.

Hiro opened his eyes again, looking back up at the clock. Five more minutes gone. In ten minutes, he was supposed to be done.

Hiro sighed, and kept working. He had to finish.

Gogo's life was depending on it.

 **Gogo's POV**

I hate waiting.

It's pretty much the bane of my existence. _Especially_ if I'm waiting to see if I die or not.

An hour is a _long_ time.

Finally, the door opened. I jumped to my feet. The guy with the gun was there, and he gestured towards the door.

"Hour's up. Let's go see how your friend did."

 _Hiro..._

We started through the hallways, out onto the catwalks, then down to where the machine was. Hiro was next to it, face pale.

"So, did you do it?" the guy asked Hiro. Hiro hesitated. There was a click as the guy loaded, and pressed the gun barrel against the side of my head. My pulse skyrocketed, but I did my best to remain calm and unfazed, despite circumstances.

"I fixed it," Hiro said quickly.

"Really."

"Yes."

The guy laughed. "Good." He glanced at me. "Go ahead, girl." He gave me a rough shove forwards.

I glanced at Hiro. _I don't blame you for any of this._

 _I know_.

The guy hooked me up to the machine. He flipped a few things, and it started up. For a second, my eyes widened with panic, then everything went black.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I** ** _love_** **cliffhangers... Just not when other people do them! But anyways, my updates will be on and off. They should be more frequent, now that it's the weekend though! Chapters will probably be shorter, but more frequent**

 **The Amazing Cat: Wow thanks! I'll probably update a lot more, now that I have time!**

 **Hiro's POV**

Hiro would probably have to say that this was the worst ten minutes of his life. Just waiting. He didn't even know what the machine was supposed to do. What if the thing _he_ had fixed would kill her? That would be kind of ironic, since he did it so she _wouldn't_ die...

Hiro shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts from his head. She _wasn't_ going to die. Simple as that.

So he kept waiting.

He was starting to see why Gogo hated waiting so much...

It was completely silent, aside from the occasional sounds the machine made. Somehow, the quiet made it worse.

Finally, the machine clicked and whirred one more time, and stopped.

The guy didn't say anything. He walked over, studying the machine, then unhooked Gogo. She collapsed. eyes closed.

Hiro felt the starting stages of panic.

 _No. I will_ not _have an anxiety attack right now! I will_ not _!_

The guy pulled her up. "Not bad, Hamada."

He let her drop to the ground again.

Hiro's anxiety faded.

He had seen something the guy hadn't.

As Gogo hit the ground, her eyes snapped open. She caught Hiro's eye, and nodded slightly.

The guy had his back to her. A second later, Gogo had jumped up. Just as the guy turned around, she hit him in the throat. He choked, dropping the gun. Gogo grabbed it, and in a second she had it aimed straight at the guy.

"Don't move," she snapped. "Or I'll shoot you with this thing. And trust me, I'd be more than happy to."


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Another update! This is probably the second-to-last chapter. Thanks for reading, always!**

 **The Amazing Cat: I know, right?! Gogo** ** _is_** **awesome!**

 **Gogo's POV**

I was so freaking _mad_ right now... It was about time _I_ was the one holding the gun.

On the right person this time.

The guy didn't say anything. Keeping the gun level, I glanced at Hiro. "You okay?"

He nodded, eyes wide.

"Good."

"Are- are you?" he asked nervously.

I shrugged. "Fine."

Hiro and I met eyes.

 _Don't shoot him._

 _Why shouldn't I, Hiro?'_

 _Gogo, you can't just kill somebody like that! You've told me the same thing._

 _This isn't 'just killing somebody like that'. I have my reasons._

 _Gogo don't._

I shook my head, clicking the gun. I turned back to the guy, ignoring the quiet noise that Hiro made.

I hesitated for a moment. I've never _actually_ killed anybody. It's not that I don't have the guts to do it, it's that it's usually _wrong_. That's why I stopped Hiro in the first place...

I choose not to think about that moment.

But this _wasn't_ wrong. This guy had tricked me into almost killing Hiro. He'd almost killed both of us. If I killed him, nobody would care.

But Hiro had the _same_ reasons, and we still stopped him.

Am I _really_ doing the right thing?

I took a deep breath, and locked my eyes on the guy. I focused solely on the reasons I should. None of them seemed to matter, except one.

He made me shoot Hiro.

Hiro almost _died_ because of him.

That settled my mind.

"This is for Hiro, you freaking idiot," I hissed.

BANG!

I pulled the trigger.

It was dead-on. The guy jerked backwards slightly, and fell to the ground, lifeless.

 _I did it._

 _I actually did it._

 _I- I killed somebody._

Suddenly, any satisfaction I had was gone. I screamed, throwing the gun away from me. Then I collapsed to the ground, feeling nauseous.

 _I can't believe I did it._

 _I can't believe it._

 _I_ killed _him._

 _I murdered somebody._

 _I'm so sorry Hiro..._

 _I could have sworn I was doing the right thing..._

 _I was wrong._


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Thanks to all my readers, and to the people that reviewed my story! This is probably going to be the last chapter, so bear with me! Thanks again for reading!**

 **The Amazing Cat: I was kind of the same way... Then again, I can't get mad, I was the one that made it happen :)**

 **Phinbellafan2298: Yes Gogo, don't get worked up about it...**

 **Hiro's POV**

Hiro was ashamed for this later, but for a brief moment he wondered if Gogo deserved how she was feeling. After all, she had just _shot_ somebody in the heart.

Because of him.

Because of _him._

Because of Hiro, one of his best friends had gone cold, and shot somebody.

Then the feeling passed, and he knelt next to Gogo.

"Gogo..." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you did what you had to do. I don't blame you. It's okay."

 **Gogo's POV**

 _You did what you had to do._

 _It's okay._

 _I don't blame you._

I could barely hear Hiro over the roaring in my own ears. I _killed_ somebody.

The worst part was the coldness. The part of me that still believed that It was perfectly justified.

The part of me that was freaking _wrong_.

"Gogo," Hiro said again.

"I freaking _killed_ somebody, Hiro..." I whispered. "It was wrong, and I still did it."

"You're not a killer Gogo. It's okay. It was our only option."

 _Only option._

 _It wasn't._

"It wasn't though... We could have walked out of there."

"And then what, have the guy come after us again?"

"We could have done something... something else..."

"There wasn't time for that, Gogo."

"There was though! Hiro, stop trying to justify it!"

"Gogo-"

His words were drowned out by a loud smash. We both turned, to see a huge hole had been blasted in the wall. A minute later, Baymax and the rest of the team came through.

Baymax walked over to Hiro and I. He went to scan me, but I shook my head. "Scan Hiro, Baymax."

Baymax turned to Hiro. "Scan complete. You have sustained no major injuries. However, your head will hurt occasionally, caused by impact with a hard object. Also, your neurotransmitter levels are decreased."

"I'm fine," he sighed.

Baymax scanned me before I could protest. "Scan complete. Your neurotransmitter levels are also decreased. They are dangerously low. You appear to be experiencing anguish over something."

"What's wrong?" Honey asked, joining Hiro next to me.

"It took us _forever_ to find you guys," Wasabi added. "What happened?"

Hiro explained quietly to Wasabi and Fred, while Honey stayed with me.

"Gogo, what happened?"

"Look." All I did was point.

Honey looked. She let out a soft shriek, and covered her mouth with her hand. Wasabi and Fred looked also, and they looked just as shocked as she did.

"Whoa..." Fred was the first to speak. "What happened?"

I stood up, sighing. Honey went to help me, but I pushed her away. "I killed him."

Silence.

I shook my head, then sighed. "It just happened. And... And I shot him in the head." I closed my eyes. To my horror, I could feel tears slipping down my face.

 _No! I will_ not _cry! I can break down about this, but I will_ not _cry in front of the team! I will not!_

"Gogo, it's okay, you can acknowledge that you have feelings sometimes," Honey said softly, like she knew what I was thinking.

"That's the problem!" I shook my head. "A few minutes ago, I didn't have any. Just..." _Just anger._

"Like when Hiro-" Fred glanced over at Hiro, who had paled. "Sorry little man."

"Yeah, like that," I sighed. "The only difference was, I actually did it." I looked around at my friends. "All this stuff about being a superhero, and none of us have ever had to kill anybody. _Anybody_. I didn't have to kill him, but I did."

I glanced around again, then sighed. Nobody said a word.

"I'm sorry."

To my surprise, Wasabi was the first to speak.

"Hey, it's okay. You were doing it to protect yourself and Hiro."

"We all make mistakes," Fred agreed.

"Not _killing_ somebody!"

"If the situation had been reversed, he probably would have killed you," Honey replied softly.

"He almost did," Hiro added.

I sighed, allowing myself to smile slightly. "Thanks guys." Then my smile faded. "There's something else you should know."

"What?" Fred asked, while Honey glanced at me like, _are you sure?_

I nodded. "I almost killed Hiro. I actually thought I did. I accidentally shot him."

Silence.

Then Fred broke the tension by saying, "Hiro, what did you say to her?!"

Hiro laughed. "Something along the lines of her being short."

"Oh shut up!" I rolled my eyes.

"Love you too Gogo," Hiro said, then laughed as I punched him in the arm. "See? You're back to normal."

"Normal, huh?"

"Normal," he agreed. "You just punched me, so life _must_ be normal."

"Sure..."

"Let's go back," Honey added.

"Okay."

We all got on Baymax.

The guy was gone.

Hiro and I were safe.

But I'd killed somebody.

I'll never forget.

No matter how many times the team has to forgive me, I _won't_ forget.

 **Author's note: And that's the end! Thank you for reading my fan fic, it was fun! Also, thanks to those who reviewed, it means a lot to me! I really liked this fan fic, for some reason, so yeah! Bye!**

 **Bighero6fan :D**


End file.
